


枷

by honoraryseven



Category: EXO, Kray - Fandom, Kris/lay - Fandom, 吴亦凡/张艺兴, 繁星
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honoraryseven/pseuds/honoraryseven
Summary: 长路漫漫，繁星不黯
Relationships: Kray, 繁星 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	枷

枷

灵魂碰撞的声音。  
张艺兴咬紧下唇，承受着身体上的一波一波冲击力及令人头晕目眩的快感，粗砺修长的手指在他炽热的皮肤上游移引来一阵阵不由自主的颤抖，身体内的事物在几次碾过最深处后尺寸越发可观，他难耐地扭动着，身后浓烈的男性气息铺天盖地压下来，伴随着一声低沉沙哑的“别动。”  
另一只手按住他的肩膀，把一半的重量卸下，不同之前的碾磨，直接滚烫地冲进他的身体，大量的液体在外力的推动和内力的吸引下涌入甬道，混着肉壁与液体在接触下发出的淫靡声音，他感受到那人的东西全部在肠道叫嚣，过于热切，过于放肆，松了松快要痉挛的小腿，却又在感觉到身上人毫未退却的欲望时，逐渐燥热。  
“你他妈……嗯……还没要够……我明天……有通告的!”他哑着声音，在这种情景下自是软得滴水，尾音上扬，似是命令的话，倒满是调情撒娇欲拒还迎的味道。  
低喘一声，吴亦凡没理他，加大了撞击的力度，汗水顺着刀削的脸颊流下，灼热的温度，黏腻的触感，曾经张艺兴用手捧着他的脸，一一吻去他脸上的汗珠，湿热的小舌在皮肤上滑动，温柔缱绻，引燃一片火场——是心为他燃着了。  
几年前狭小的宿舍排满了十二个室友，夜深后不敢开灯，窗帘更是密不透光，只能就着少年的情欲探寻着对方的身体，手一探便知去向，单人床实在是小，吴亦凡一米九的个子只能蜷着腿，汗水洒满床单，膝盖不注意就要碰到床沿，火热的皮肤和火热的心紧紧相依，动情时不得不咬紧牙关，小房间隔音效果不好，张艺兴每次便咬上吴亦凡的肩膀，黑暗中也能想象到对方的模样，一闭眼是散落的零碎的爱意，细细密密铺满整个房间，那时无限回味的春色旖旎炙热满堂，如今想来却也只是胡乱交缠不堪驱长。  
动作还在深入，不专心怎么行，一条腿被突然架起，稳当地压在吴亦凡肩头，更深入的抽插使得张艺兴一声惊叫，低头就能看见男人粗大的性器在自己的身体中“卖力”的样子，被带出的白浊沿着腿根滴在床单上淫靡至极。  
吴亦凡将他面向自己，身下人正急促地喘息，泛红的脸颊在昏暗的床头灯下显得模棱两可，一幅一幅不真切的面庞在他脑海里闪过，全是自己离开后或离开之前的，早已熟稔或未能参与的模样，可无论是什么，最令人贪婪的，还是张艺兴蜷缩着身体如数接纳自己时，无不动情的模样。  
他俯下身去吻住微微开启的唇瓣，将细碎勾人的呻吟封闭在温热的口腔，灵巧的舌尖探寻着这片许久未能去接触的熟悉领域，一寸一寸交缠，一点一点安抚，感受到久别的回应，吴亦凡欣喜地加深了动作，津液交换，唇舌激烈，滑嫩的舌尖从下方向上探出，缓缓在他齿缘走过一圈，淡牛奶味顺着口腔，融合了烟草味，流窜般朝神经中枢进攻。  
他起身，紧盯着张艺兴迷离的双眼，被汗水打湿的刘海软塌塌伏在前额，反射出柔和的橙黄色光，本该是最亲密的人，如今却要这般细细查看，他何尝不是抓紧这久别重逢，对于即刻分离却无可奈何。  
或许是感受到动作的减慢，张艺兴平复了呼吸，眼前的男人还是锋利的眉眼，向后拢的银发，眉峰微锁，他如何忘得了这幅景象，是那年楼道口不经意地抬头镌刻了所有青春的追求与向往，亦或是无数黑暗又温柔的夜晚，深邃的眼眸直直撞进心底，听见他用半沙哑的声音唤自己的姓名，盘踞在脑海，只要一牵扯，就是最敏感的神经，一触即溃，无从割舍。  
热潮还在不知疲倦地向他涌来，前端的胀痛让他不得不断开思考，被那人看穿心思，向前探去的双手被扣在了大自己一号的手掌里，男人低笑，一口咬上他的锁骨，欲火焚身之时，他却带着不容拒绝的威严似毫不知情地卖力点火，张艺兴的声音染上哭腔，生理盐水溢出眼角，粗长的事物还埋在甬道，只轻轻摩擦，带来一阵又一阵战栗，透明的液体在前端聚集，滴落，牵出一段银丝，吴亦凡低头含住由深粉色转为紫红色的性器，舌尖划过前端，羽毛般的挑逗，却足以让他哭喊出声，火热的口腔包裹着胀痛的欲望，只有恰到好处的慰抚，却不见实质性的释放，他只能开口祈求，面对这个男人，大抵如何，都是不为过的，习以为常的吧。  
身后的撞击突然出现，酥麻的快感湮没了他的理智，体内已全是那人滚烫的津液，高潮如洪水般向外喷涌，白色的液体喷溅在小腹上，湿哒哒在床单蔓延，他只觉得大脑一片空白，释放后不断袭来的空虚感占领了他的思维，到底是过于激动，他眼眶发热，支起身子，猛得在吴亦凡肩膀咬下一口。  
吴亦凡吃痛，“嘶”了一声，没说话，长臂一捞，把人拥入怀里，皮肤的直接接触触动了两个人的感官，张艺兴松嘴，把脸埋进他的颈窝，半湿的黑发蹭着他的下巴，久违的淡牛奶味吸入鼻腔，他想抬头，却没由来一阵酸楚。  
谁知道他们有多少思念对方，明明是当年最亲密的人，如今却只能在酒席尾声时拼凑着别人零碎的八卦片段，试图复原离别后对方的生活，不论是欢愉是安稳，都只是想知道。  
谁知道他们有多少在乎对方，举手投足刻进了不属于自己的味道，每一次他的热搜都斟酌再三，却不是为了自己喜悦或不平，而银幕上的男人越发成熟的模样，大概会是两人前路中久经不灭的灯塔。  
谁知道他们有多少珍惜对方，即使不能出面在粉丝对掐时熄灭她们的气焰，却仍会固执的守在评论区删除对他不利的言论。  
如此小心翼翼视若珍宝，剩下的只有无可奈何匆匆离场。  
谁知道他们有多少欣赏对方，那种不带一分私心，最原始最嚣张的占有欲，除了心爱之人的吸引力，还有强者与强者的联系吧。  
相遇是偶然，相守是必然，相知则是只属于他们的纽带。  
他还是好想他，不论是凌晨时分在首尔吻过他的眼角，晨曦初露他在练习室的蓝天白云下傻笑，晌午之下看着他毫无防备倒在身旁浅眠，星光熠熠在天台把暧昧的野兽放出牢笼。  
更不论今日心心念念的他出现在对面化妆室，自己要用何等态度来表达这一阵近乎疯狂的思念。  
他只是太想他了。  
所以他出现时想要环住他的腰，在他耳边说三个字，想用炙热的吻融化他，恨不能舔尽每一处缝隙，想用自己的体温包裹他，直到他完完全全属于他。  
这里所有的他，不论主次，不分先后，全部都是吴亦凡张艺兴。  
最激烈的正事还要继续，吴亦凡每一次的深入都似要将人拆吃入腹，奶白色的皮肤上留下了一个又一个深红的吻痕，星星点点遍布各处，而张艺兴只是微微喘息，堵上喉口的呻吟被生生忍下，面对这样的久别重逢，让他如何能放宽心态享受这一场尽是无言诉说的性爱。  
他们在台下只隔两张酒桌，中间满是热切交谈的大小咖位的明星，如何拥挤，如何难寻，只要是他，就从来不用担心。  
怎么会忘记，对视的那一瞬间，喧嚣化为乌有，自己的仙子，西装革履，面色如常，而眼底浓的化不开的情绪，如同一根导火索，再无法停止。  
就这样对视到地老天荒吧，身边看出端倪的前辈轻轻拍了拍张艺兴潮湿的手，他回神，收回视线火热了不过七秒的心，逐渐冷却。  
对面久久不肯移去的目光似要将他盯穿，偌大的会场，满堂的宾客，锦簇的鲜花，漫天的彩带，甜美的主持，以及经久不衰的掌声，连绵不绝的祝福，正如他们幻想多次的……  
嘘，别说出口。  
“你愿意吗？”身下张艺兴逐渐清明了双眼，直勾勾盯着吴亦凡的手，定制款戒指泛着幽幽寒光，划过皮肤时几乎凉进心底。  
他们曾在天台排练过一次又一次：“无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将永远爱着您、珍惜您，对您忠实，直到永永远远。”  
“更不论是万千喝彩或世人唾弃，只要是你，我都愿意。”  
那时候没有镁光灯，稀疏的星星冷眼旁观，几丛吹乱了的枯草在角落发出微弱的掌声，自己的爱人一身汗水浸透的练功服，柔柔地望进心里。  
最后一记贯穿，张艺兴软绵绵支起身子，倒在吴亦凡怀里，嘶哑的嗓子再发不出任何声音，吴亦凡怜爱地吻了吻他的嘴角，却感觉到湿热的舌尖滑进了自己嘴里，张艺兴眼角泛红，眼泪顺着笑容淌进嘴里，咸，足以把情到深处的吴亦凡惊醒，他猛得抬头，撞进那人的双眸，除去水雾弥漫，终于只有自己的身影了。  
这个在吴亦凡解约后倔强的不接一个电话不听一句解释，没日没夜关在练习室说服公司让自己回国发展，面对所有不利吴亦凡的流言会不顾一切喊着“我信他”，咬着牙蹒跚步履想要追上吴亦凡的人啊，此刻扑在吴亦凡的怀里把积攒了太久的眼泪砸进他的胸膛。  
“砰”，只为他猛烈起搏的心脏，此刻再无法平静，仿佛被人捏住命脉，不是痛，却不能爱。  
他想抚平张艺兴有些僵硬的黑发，吻净他脸颊上的泪痕，可伸手的一瞬间，才发现自己是无论如何舍不得松手。  
冲破枷锁，结束羁绊，请坚定地往前走，即长路没有对方，也要带着他的梦想，孤傲地远空相望。  
凌晨三点，天将明。

**Author's Note:**

> 长路漫漫，繁星不黯


End file.
